


Handling a Nabatean

by FoxyEmperor



Series: Living with a Nabatean [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Spoilers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEmperor/pseuds/FoxyEmperor
Summary: Byleth smiled pityingly at the twitching man before her, smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders and massaging the muscles there, causing Seteth to let out a shaky sigh. “Let me take care of you just a bit longer, you’ve been doing so well,” praised Byleth.With Fódlan finally at peace, Seteth and Byleth decide that it is finally time for them to announce their long kept secret engagement to the public. With their marriage date fast approaching, Seteth is concerned that 1000+ years of celibacy in addition to his Nabatean biology will cause complications when consummating their love.Byleth decides that a hands-on approach is the best way to ease his anxieties.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Living with a Nabatean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990297
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	Handling a Nabatean

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s me finally throwing my hat into the ring to give the world more Setleth smut.

“You know we don’t have to do this.”

Seteth’s head jerked up to meet Byleth’s eyes; it seemed he had been lost in thought before Byleth entered the archbishop’s bedroom: mostly dark except for a few candles upon the nightstands on either side of the bed Seteth sat on and the dim moonlight shining through the windows. 

“I know,” Seteth replied softly. Though even as he said this, Byleth saw Seteth’s long fingers fidgeting with the edge of one of his many sheets. 

Byleth closed Seteth’s bedroom door behind her before tentatively walking towards her fiancé, not unlike how she would when approaching a skittish fawn. “Then why do you hesitate? You had agreed that this would be the most logical solution to your concerns. I feel delaying the inevitable would only cause you more anxiety.”

Seteth let out a long, ragged sigh, “Yes, I did. And I still want to do this. Forgive my silliness, my love; I am merely nervous. As you know, it has been a very long time for me and also I’ve wanted you for so long...and knowing I’m about to finally feel your hands on me is a bit overwhelming.” He raised both his arms to take his beloved’s hands in his before pressing his soft lips to them in a tender kiss. 

Byleth smiled affectionately as she gazed down at the beautiful man in front of her. “We’ll take this as slowly as you like. Though I do warn you: I plan to be quite _thorough_ in my exploration. Is there any specific areas of your body I need to be extra mindful of? Any particularly sensitive spots?”

“Well besides the obvious places, my ears—just like every other Nabatean—are very sensitive. Though I imagine with a millennia of neglect, every inch of me will be very sensitive; hence my concern of how our wedding night will go.” Seteth was now messing with the edge of his sleeve. He had always seemed to possess an air of authority and exhibit a great deal of self confidence when giving out orders to his knights or encouraging his followers in prayer. Seeing him this unsure was testament of just how out of his element he was. 

In an exaggerating gesture, Byleth tapped on her chin, as if pondering over a decision that could drastically change the course of Fódlan before suggesting, “Think of this as a reconnaissance type mission. I’m merely going to be ascertaining how your body is going to respond after so many years of tactile neglect and also whether losing your ability to change into your original form will be at play in any way. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather you not immediately blow your load due to overstimulation when we finally get to consummate our marriage.”

“Byleth!” gasped Seteth, his cheeks flushed red. He looked positively scandalized at Byleth’s crudeness. Byleth loved making his stoicism break on occasion. 

“Now,” Byleth started as she clapped both her hands together, “as we both have early morning duties to attend to and I already said I wanted to be thorough with you, we don’t have any more time to discuss what we are doing this evening. So without further ado: strip!”

Seteth visibly swallowed. Byleth watched as his Adam’s apple rose up his flushed neck and then fell back below his high collar, which he obediently began to unbutton. 

Byleth hungrily looked on at the increasing amount of exposed flesh as Seteth continued to unbutton his navy tunic before pausing momentarily when he reached his belt, unfastening that as well and placed the ornate accessory on top of the cape that he usually wears upon the chaise in front of his king sized bed. The size of the bed was quite fitting for him, Byleth thought; for since she was the queen of Fódlan, her marriage to Seteth would technically make him King, though she was certain he’d refuse that formality and retain his title as archbishop. 

After Seteth finished unbuttoning his upper garment, he folded it so neatly to the degree in which Byleth was sure magic had to be involved; no one was _that_ perfect—not even Seteth—before placing it beside his discarded belt and cape. 

Now Byleth could finally see his entire torso in all its glory, and she was not disappointed in the slightest. She was not too surprised to see his pale skin blemish-free, without a scar in site, despite his many years of battling. After Byleth fused with Sothis, she noticed that the few scars she had received from her mercenary years had faded away, as if they never existed. Byleth figured it was just one of the perks to being one with the progenitor god; but now looking upon one of the goddess’ children, she realized it was a family trait. 

Along with his flawless skin, Seteth was blessed with an impeccably sculptured physique; Sothis definitely did an excellent job making him. Seteth was a thin, lean man but every muscle was toned. His biceps bulged from his lithe appendages; his pectorals were broad and topped with light pink nipples—Byleth was going to have fun with those; and on his flat stomach she easily counted 8 abdominal muscles, which continued to flex as Seteth shifted uncomfortably from the intensity of her gaze. The movement of his delicious abs made her mouth water. 

Seteth watched as Byleth’s eyes roamed over every part of his newly exposed body. The last person to have seen this much of him was his late wife, so despite knowing he was in optimum shape, he couldn’t help but feel self conscious. He hoped that he was enough to appease the most powerful and desired woman in all of Fódlan. Even after nearly three years of secretly being engaged to his majesty, he still couldn’t believe she had chosen him, especially since she could have anyone she wanted. But with the way her usually mint green eyes darkened with lust, along with her biting her lip like she often did when attempting to resist the urge to kiss him desperately while no one was looking, his confidence soared. 

Byleth snapped out of her lustful trance; it would do no good to fantasize about all the naughty things she wanted to do to her fiancé when he was patiently sitting right in front of her. Though she noticed that he was hesitating at the top of his white breeches, seemingly waiting for something.

“Do you require additional instruction?” asked Byleth. “I do recall telling you to strip. That means everything, my dear.” 

Seteth let out a hoarse chuckle before replying, “I’m very much aware of what is required, dearest. You can’t blame me for needing a few moments to steel myself before exposing my most private parts.”

“You can’t be that nervous. I can obviously see how ready you are for me,” countered Byleth, gesturing towards the impressive bulge just under where Seteth’s fingers were starting to untie the strings at the top of his breeches. 

Seteth’s emerald eyes met Byleth’s once more, the heat in them unmistakable. “Any amount of nerves I have are easily outweighed by my love and desire for you,” said Seteth softly. 

With that said, he finally removed both his pants and underwear all in one graceful movement, though carefully separating the two before folding them each and joining them with the rest of his discarded apparel. 

Byleth let out a sharp gasp. It seems that during his undress, she had forgotten how to breathe. To finally see what the uptight church leader looked like underneath all those layers was overwhelming. Her eyes hungrily took in his long sinewy legs and narrow feet, before raising them back up to trace the trail of dark green hair leading from his navel to a neat thatch where his manhood stood nearly fully erect and his sack lay heavy just below. 

_Oh of course Sothis would make her sons have large dicks,_ thought Byleth, shaking her head. 

With his body now fully exposed, Seteth gave Byleth a few moments to appraise him before he scooted further into the bed towards the headboard before laying down on a soft pillow. Now that the initial nerves were wearing off, he was anxious to finally feel Byleth’s hands on him. 

“You know,” smirked Byleth as she crawled on to the bed to sit next to him. “I was half expecting your cock to have spines of some sort or maybe even a knot.”

“Like an animal?!” Seteth scoffed. “I may have once been able to turn into a dragon, but it was always separate from my human form. They never mixed.”

“Oh yes, you look just like a textbook, perfectly normal human being. Except for your green hair and eyes, and pointed ears, and then there’s also the issue of you looking not a day over 30 for literally thousands of years...” sassed Byleth. “Though I must ask, if you don’t have any other dragon-like attributes in this form, then why were you so concerned...?”

Seteth shook his head before replying, “It is not the aesthetics of my race I’m concerned about. Even in our human forms we still have increased strength and stamina compared to real humans—“

“I would think extra strength and stamina would only make sex more enjoyable. I don’t see the issue here,” interrupted Byleth. 

“Well, yes, I can see why being able to last longer would be a perk to you but you’re not grasping the fact that I can potentially hurt you if I get too...overzealous,” said Seteth. “And those are not the only things I am worried over.”

“What else?” questioned Byleth 

“Well...I suppose it’s not worth mentioning. Even the other issues I mentioned are probably silly since I have long lost my beastly form so I’m practically just a human now and—“

“What else?” repeated Byleth more firmly.

“I...whenever we breed, we are not just creating a human body, we’re obviously having to create a baby dragon—a larger and more biologically complicated creature. So even if we decide to m-mate in our human forms, the amount of...seed is still the same as if we were...’doing it’ as a dragon,” stammered Seteth. 

Byleth raised her brows in astonishment. “So you’re telling me you’ll be releasing a very large amount of cum when you reach your orgasm? It’s a good thing you have lots of extra blankets...”

Seteth threw an arm over his eyes in embarrassment, his cheeks blushing. “My love, please don’t be so blasé about this! It really would make quite a mess. But perhaps my concerns are unfounded. Whenever that occurred I was still able to transform—“

Byleth placed a hand over his arm that was still laying the bed. “Seteth, we’ll handle whatever happens when the time comes. Just let me take care of you tonight, alright?” 

“You are right,” sighed Seteth, relaxing his other arm back beside him. He let out another long, shaky breath before continuing, “shall we begin?”

“You haven’t yet removed your circlet, despite me asking you to undress, but I suppose I can do that myself,” teased Byleth, removing aforementioned circlet from his forehead. Once it was removed, locks of his thick hair shifted away slightly, exposing the tips of his pointed ears. 

“As punishment for you not following my specific instruction, I will start with your ears first,” said Byleth as she placed his golden accessory on his nightstand. 

“I expect no different from you,” strained Seteth. “You always prefer to run right into the thick of things head on, going straight for the leader of any enem-ack!” Seteth choked at the end of his sentence as Byleth stroked the length of both his ears simultaneously, his entire body going taut and he let out a surprisingly loud moan as she came back to pinch the tips. 

Byleth watched as Seteth recovered from her first initial touch on his ears. His muscles tensing then relaxing, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as he gasped for breath, his eyes blinking back open after initially squeezing them shut and now gazing at Byleth with unmistakable heat in his eyes. 

“Want more?” purred Byleth.

“Y-yes,” replied Seteth shakily, his hands clenching at the bedsheets as he prepared himself for another shock of pleasure. 

Obliging her beloved, she grasped his earlobes and rolled them between her index finger and thumb causing him to go rigid once more and arching his back. 

He groaned as her touch continued to send shockwaves down his body and to his now fully erect manhood. 

Byleth glanced down at Seteth’s erection, astonished that a simple touch to his ears would have that much of an effect on him. It made her even more curious as to what his reaction would be when she reached other erogenous zones. 

Curious as to which part of his ear was most sensitive, she pinched the tips instead, his reaction instantaneous: his eyes that had been clenched shut snapped open and he yelped, nearly leaping off the bed were it not for Byleth partially holding him down by his ears. The mere touch of her fingers on the tips made him feel as if he was on fire; one that he would gladly burn in forever. 

But oh, it was too much! Even now he felt precum leaking from his cock, already wanting to finish; but he couldn’t yet, the night was still young and there was much more to explore still. 

“Ugh...ah! My dearest, stop!” begged Seteth, grasping her hands in his. “There are no words to describe how amazing that feels but I fear that if you continue, things will end prematurely.”

“Alright,” Byleth relinquished, smoothing his soft hair back over his abused ears. She then slid her hands down his graceful neck, pausing to kiss his Adams’s apple then his pulse points. 

Seteth immediately grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her off more roughly than he intended as he gasped out, “My dear, I’m convinced you are actually trying to kill me. No mouth please, this is already too much.”

Immediately turned on by Seteth’s roughness, Byleth’s pouted, “But dearest, you’re already limiting my fun by not allowing me to touch your naughty bits. I understand that you don’t want sex of any kind before our wedding night but I must _insist_ that I at least—“

“Alright, alright, do what you will,” relented Seteth, letting go of Byleth’s silky tresses.

Byleth smiled excitedly at how quickly he gave in. He was usually a very stubborn man. For him to be so lenient towards her wishes showed just how aroused he was. 

Though wanting to give him at least some sort of reprieve, Byleth continued her exploration with her hands only, gliding them from his neck down to his chest, grasping both pecs and enjoying their weight. She couldn’t believe that she once pegged him as a noodly-armed bishop; instead he was a skillful wyvern rider, expertly handling his heavy weapons with ease, keeping his upper muscles in peak condition—which she very much appreciated at the moment. 

As she admired his chest, she couldn’t help but grasp both his nipples, causing him to let out another yelp before rolling them between her fingers, not unlike how she was originally doing with his earlobes. 

It was intoxicating seeing a usually unflappable man responding so positively to the simplest touch. To torture him further, she bent over him to put one of the peaks into her mouth and sucked _hard_.

Seteth trembled as Byleth massaged his pectorals. He really shouldn’t let so many years go by without feeling a woman’s touch. It was mortifying how quickly he became putty in Byleth’s hands, molding and bending to her will. But the moment he felt suction on one of his nipples, a lot of things happened at once: an intense, euphoric heat bloomed from his breast, spreading fire through all of the veins and arteries leading from that area, traveling directly to his cock, instantly feeling his balls tighten for his release. 

Raising his head from the pillows, Seteth hunched over, uncontrollably convulsing from Byleth’s stimulations. With one hand he tightly grasped Byleth’s hair to hold her down in place, involuntarily desperate to feel more of that blessed suction; the other, tightly gripping the tip of his throbbing erection to keep his impending orgasm at bay. 

Byleth felt Seteth’s body shaking harder than ever as she hungrily mouthed his nipple, hearing him let out a long, guttural moan. She would have removed herself from him in concern if it wasn’t for his large hand clenching the back of her head to keep her down. His roughness once again making her ache with need, causing her to whimper around his peak. 

When it seemed he was out of danger of losing control, he relaxed back onto the pillows, closing his eyes and released his cock, enjoying every blissful pulse from the site of his fiancé’s lovely suction. 

After allowing about a minute of her sucking, he gently pulled at her hair to guide her to the other neglected bud, tensing momentarily as another flash of pleasure that left him breathless exploded from the site before relaxing once again. 

Once Byleth decided she had enough torturing him, she trailed down his torso, leaving soft kisses on his flat stomach as her hands followed behind to give additional attention. 

Seteth gazed adoringly upon the beautiful woman below him, watching as she oh so tenderly kissed and caressed his abs, all the way down to his navel. He couldn’t wait until their honeymoon so he could thoroughly shower her with affection before making sweet, sweet love to her. He would give her everything. 

When she reached only just a few inches away from Seteth’s throbbing desire, Byleth straightened back up to continue her exploration. From his shoulders she trailed down his firm arms grasping at his strong muscles, continuing further down his veiny forearms and felt his rapid pulse beating powerfully at his wrist; from there she traced the lifelines across his palms, pausing when she was suddenly struck with a naughty idea. 

Meeting his eyes—which were glittering beautifully from the dim candlelight, looking even more like emeralds than ever before—she smirked wickedly as she took his left hand, tracing over his long elegant fingers before putting one of them in her mouth. 

“Byleth, what are you-oh!” gasped Seteth, hungrily watching Byleth as she lewdly licked and sucked at his appendage, not once breaking eye contact. 

When she was confident that he was giving her his full attention, she closed her eyes and imagined it was something else she was sucking on instead; something thicker and longer and hotter, rewarding her with delicious fluid when massaged just right. If she couldn’t have the real thing in her mouth tonight, then she was going to make Seteth _ache_ for it. 

Getting fully invested in her performance, Byleth starting moaning around his finger, swirling her tongue around the base. She slowly removed her mouth from his finger, but not too far as to break the thin line of her saliva connecting the tip of her tongue to the tip of his finger, looking back up to his eyes. His pupils were blown so wide that she could just barely make out his green irises. And he looked absolutely wrecked, with his cheekbones flushed red, a slight sheen of sweat appearing on his temples, his lips parted as he harshly inhaled before letting out rough exhales. 

“Oh the things you do to me,” strained Seteth, before groaning at the site of her swollen lips coming back down to wrap around his abused appendage once more. 

He briefly considered abandoning his previous wishes to wait until marriage to consummate their love. For at that moment he had no greater wish than to plunge his aching cock down her throat, to know how the attention his finger had been receiving would feel where he needed it most. 

But as quickly as that thought crossed his mind, it vanished. It would do no good for hundreds of years worth of restraint to be thrown out due to a mere moment’s weakness. 

However Seteth could only handle so much, so with a sigh he gently grasped Byleth’s chin, removing her from his soaking wet finger. “I think that’s enough for now, don’t you agree, my love?” said Seteth softly. 

Wiping her lips dry, Byleth replied, “I suppose I got a bit carried away. Though you didn’t seemed to mind at all.”

Seteth let out a shaky laugh. “I may have been considered a saint once upon a time, but I am by no means perfect. Especially when at the mercy of someone as godly as you,” he admitted. 

“You flatter me, darling. Are you still okay with me continuing? You seem about ready to burst,” said Byleth, gesturing towards Seteth’s neglected erection. 

“I-I think I can manage,” said Seteth uncertainly. He glanced down to give his swollen cock a pitying look.

“Only if you’re sure...” murmured Byleth as she stroked his hip bones before sliding her hands down his muscled thighs, smiling as Seteth flexed said muscles with a smirk.

Byleth continued massaging Seteth’s thighs, smoothing her hands further inward, dangerously close to his genitals. She felt him tense the closer she got, but then relaxed when she moved away to trail down his strong knees; these specific joints had to have weathered so much abuse, with many falls in battle and kneeling daily for prayer.

Seteth briefly worried that he had overestimated his strength when Byleth trailed dangerously close to where he needed her most, but was soon relieved when she resisted. He then had an absurd urge to giggle when Byleth tickled his shins, but he was lucky once again when she moved on to grope his defined calf muscles.

When Byleth at last reached his long feet, she looked back up at her husband to-be. “I wonder if you are ticklish at all,” said Byleth mischievously as her fingertips danced along the soles of his feet.

“Now wait just a moment. Don’t you da-ahahaha!” laughed Seteth, gasping between breaths. 

Byleth beamed seeing her normally austere partner giggle like a child as she continued tickling both his feet. She loved seeing him so carefree, his warm eyes meeting her’s adoringly, as he shook uncontrollably from her mischievous hands. 

“Ha, ha, I-I give up! I concede, my love,” gasped Seteth, wiping tears from his eyes. “I cannot recall the last time I laughed that hard, thank you. But just for future reference, I really do hate being tickled.”

“Duly noted,” nodded Byleth. She retracted her hands from his feet before cracking her knuckles, loosening her tired joints from all their hard work this past evening. 

Seteth rose up into a sitting position, lifting his arms high into the air, and stretched his tense muscles. He then looked down to see that despite his tickle torture, his throbbing erection hadn’t abated in the slightest. He looked back at Byleth before stammering, “So, ah, now that you’ve finished, I should really take care of my, er, _problem_. Perhaps it is time to retire to our own rooms now--“

“You assume too much,” interrupted Byleth. “I didn’t say anything about being through with you.” 

“Byleth,” said Seteth firmly. “We agreed that tonight would just be me getting used to the feeling of another’s touch, as to not quickly overstimulate myself when we join together for real. I can discover for myself, once you leave, if the amount I release is—“

“I am very much aware of what we both agreed upon,” interrupted Byleth once again. She wondered if her constant interruptions this evening would finally cause Seteth to snap, since she knew that was one of his pet peeves. “While I am nearly done, there are a couple areas that I only have access to when you’re rolled over onto your stomach,” Byleth continued. 

Seteth raised an eyebrow in a challenge, before countering, “I don’t think that’s necessary. Besides, having to lay on my stomach with my current problem would be every uncomfortable.” 

“That sounds like a personal problem,” said Byleth dismissively. “I told you I’d be thorough with you and I never go back on my word.” 

Seteth groaned in frustration, but did not argue any further. He obediently laid back down, rolling over carefully as to not drag his still insistently pulsing erection against the bed. 

“Good boy,” cooed Byleth, appraising how much of a pretty picture her archbishop made: his pert, shapely bottom sticking up in the air due to his erection pushing him up. 

At least it was before he readjusted himself, laying his cock to lie flat between his stomach and the mattress. 

Resting on his folded arms, Seteth turned his head towards Byleth and arched an eyebrow before impatiently demanding, “Well? Are you going to continue or not?”

“Don’t be rude. You can’t blame me for wanting to briefly admire my handsome betrothed,” admonished Byleth.

Seteth immediately backtracked, burying his head into his arms, causing his following words to be muffled, “I apologize for my harshness. Forgive me, my love, I am just very...ah, pent up. And this new position is making things v-very difficult for me.”

Byleth smiled pityingly at the twitching man before her, smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders and massaging the muscles there, causing Seteth to let out a shaky sigh. “Let me take care of you just a bit longer, you’ve been doing so well,” praised Byleth. 

Rolling his shoulders back as he felt Byleth’s deft hands ease away any tension in his shoulders and upper back, Seteth relaxed even further into his arms and pillow. He let out an occasional groan whenever Byleth rubbed a particularly tender spot but, oh, did it feel _so good_. He could definitely get used to this, especially when having to bend over his desk and paperwork for many hours each day. 

After a few minutes of her ministrations on his shoulders and upper back, Byleth slid her hands down his spine, causing him to shiver, and heard him bite back a loud groan.

Seteth fought against any embarrassing noices threatening to escape his throat as his involuntary shuddering from Byleth’s handling created unwanted friction between his weeping cock and bed. It took everything he had to stop himself from rutting against the mattress so that he could finally have a release for the first time in over a millennia. 

After Byleth finished kissing every visible vertebrae, she smoothed her hands over his entire back, admiring how lovely his ivory skin looked as it was illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the bedroom windows. Byleth looked on in awe as she observed that his many long years of grief and hardship were not evidenced by the softness of his flesh. 

Seteth burrowed further into the plush pillows and sheets as he enjoyed the sensations of Byleth’s smooth hands expertly working his back muscles before he jerked once more and yelped when he suddenly felt her hands groping his ass. 

With her fingers pointing out in the direction of his hips and her thumbs toward his crack, she paused for another moment to admire his perfect globes before squeezing them _hard_. 

“Ugh, ha...my love! I-I think you’re once again enjoying this a bit too much,” hissed Seteth through gritted teeth, as he felt her practically molesting his bottom. 

“If I’m going to have to be rigorous in my investigation, I might as well enjoy myself,” teased Byleth. She continued massaging his cheeks, reveling in how firm they were in her hands. Seteth’s upper body was of course in mint condition due to having to handle heavy weapons and control the reins of fierce wyverns, but his legs and buttocks also were kept surprisingly firm and strong from having to remain on the saddle of a wyvern.

Seteth felt his body begin to feel feverish, a bead of sweat sliding down from his temple to fall onto the pillow. His entire body was now trembling, his head shaking back and forth as he was overwhelmed by the grasping and scraping of his fiancé’s hands on his rear, pushing his pelvis further into the bed. His hands fisted the pillow below him, grasping for some semblance of sanity as he felt himself get dangerously close to the point of no return.

Byleth bit her lip as she saw Seteth unraveling beneath her very eyes. His desperate gasps and groans were music to her ears. Seeing this powerful, unflappable man at her mercy aroused her more than anything ever before. She could feel her already soaked core throb with need. _Their wedding night couldn’t come soon enough,_ Byleth thought lustfully. 

Once Byleth felt she had at long last tormented her beloved enough, she decided to finish him off with a firm slap against his ass. It was hard enough to leave a red imprint of the shape of her hand and for the room to echo with the sound of the harsh contact of flesh on flesh. 

Seteth’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he felt the slap against his ass; the force behind it strong enough to shove his hips into the bed, causing his swollen cock to rub harshly against the mattress...just enough friction to finally push him over the edge into oblivion. 

Seteth’s entire body went rigid once more as he threw his head back and let out a startled, hoarse cry, sounding very much like, “Byleth!” His hands that had been holding on to his pillow in a vice-like grip ripped the material into shreds, causing feathers to fly everywhere. All the while his hips were uncontrollably thrusting against the bed, thick ropes of semen erupting from his pulsing cock for the first time in over a thousand years.

Byleth watched this scene unfold with wide eyes. She hadn’t intended on making Seteth come right then and there, but she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the site of seeing the most uptight man she new nearly savage as he ripped apart his pillows and let out unrestrained howls of bliss. She hungrily eyed the way his buttocks clenched and unclenched as each stream of cum exploded from his twitching cock. His spine was arched back to the point that she was briefly concerned that it might snap from the strain. 

After nearly half a minute of watching Seteth sobbing as he convulsed nonstop, Byleth realized that this was continuing on a lot longer than what should be normal. Especially when she started to see a noticeably large puddle spread underneath him. 

Byleth wanted to make the rest of Seteth’s orgasm as comfortable as possible so she carefully rolled him onto his back so he was no longer lying in his cum. It was no easy task considering just how much he was shaking. Though unfortunately this didn’t seem to please Seteth. 

“Oh G-goddess, I-I can’t, I...” moaned Seteth incoherently, desperately grabbing Byleth’s hand and shoving it to his still leaking erection, guiding her to grasp and stroke the pulsing member, milking more of his essence out. “Please don’t stop!” he begged. 

Byleth watched awestruck at Seteth’s utterly wrecked face as she continued her stroking. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head as tears streamed down his flushed face that glistened with sweat, lips parted as he babbled what sounded like a prayer but not in any language Byleth had ever heard. 

Another minute later, Seteth moaned weakly as Byleth pulled the last spurt of seed free from his now limp, overstimulated cock. He finally relaxed back into another pillow that hadn’t yet been ruined from him losing control. He slowly turned his head toward his salvation before weakly lifting his arm in gesture for her lie next to him. 

Byleth gladly obliged him, curling around his naked, fluid-covered body and laying her head on his heaving chest as he still recovered from his completion. She listened to the rapid beating of his heart as she absentmindedly stroked the hair at his navel, made sticky by the cum that spilled on it. 

“Is it always this intense?” asked Byleth as she licked the white substance from her hand and fingers. 

Intensely watching the erotic sight before him, but much too weak to get aroused by it, Seteth closed his eyes momentarily to compose himself before answering, “Definitely not. While it is normal for us Children of the Goddess to have longer orgasms in comparison to humans, that was excessive and unusual. I have never felt anything like that in all my life.”

“Is it because you haven’t...for so long?” questioned Byleth.

“Most assuredly,” nodded Seteth. “I should have never let myself go that long without release. I didn’t think much of it since I had thought my days of passion were over.”

Byleth smiled pityingly before kissing Seteth in a sweet kiss, sighing into his lips when she felt him respond.

Breaking away, Seteth continued, “But I cannot allow myself to be so neglectful ever again. While this experience was...behind words, it was also nearly _painful_. Not something I want to experience again anytime soon. Just look at this mess!” Seteth gestured to the nearly gallon’s worth of his seed that ruined the sheets and covered his upper thighs and all the way up to his chest. 

“I wonder what the maids will think when they come in here in the morning,” chuckled Byleth, gleefully imagining the horror on their face as they took in the soaked blankets and ripped feathered pillows.

“They cannot see this!” wailed Seteth, immediately rising from the bed. 

“Seteth, you’re exhausted,” said Byleth, quickly snatching his hand to bring him back down. “Rest for a bit. We will take care of this before dawn, and dispose of any evidence of our late night rendezvous.”

Seteth let out a long sigh as he relented, relaxing back into bed and wrapped an arm around his most beloved, nuzzling his face into her hair. “I don’t like the idea of you having to clean up my mess,” murmured Seteth before kissing the top of her head.

Byleth smiled before whispering, “I can handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is shameless Seteth body appreciation.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Comments and/or kudos give me life.**


End file.
